


Nothing

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6WGL14XVnDA/VRyn_qB2x8I/AAAAAAAACbE/XCZPs86Cdfc/s1600/30%252Bday%252Bwriting%252Bchallenge%252Bjpg%252Bcopy.jpg"> here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

“You had fun?”  
Jess laughed at Rey’s wobbly walk after climbing down from the X-wing cockpit. Artoo dropped down underneath and beeped, short high whistles and one lower tone.  
“Artoo! That’s… okay that was rude but accurate. Jess, I suck at piloting that thing! It’s fine in space where everything is just a lump with an engine, but in the atmosphere? It’s so twitchy! How do you keep it stable? My stomach feels weird and that last dive did something to my...” Rey pointed and Jess giggled.

Jess led Rey to a bench at the side of the landing strip.  
“It’s difficult, feels like you’re always right on the point of falling.” Jess smiled. Rey nodded and smiled back at her, causing Jess to hope that her blush was not too obvious. “Makes it so much more agile. That’s why you need a droid, faster reactions. But you did good!”  
“No,” Rey sighed. “I was terrible. Artoo had to rescue me from two nosedives and a spin.”

Artoo beeped his disagreement the added another fact about pilots. Rey frowned at the droid. Jess shrugged.  
“Or, like Artoo says, you could learn to use the Force deliberately like Luke did. Hey, I have an idea. There’s a two-seater coming in, new delivery, supposed to be for Red squadron but they’re off base for a few days. I could take you up in it?” Jess patted Rey’s knee. “Unless you have anything better to do, let’s get dinner once your stomach settles and we can talk about fighter design.”  
Rey put one hand on top of Jess’s hand, still resting on her knee.  
“There’s nothing I’d like better, but can I go lie down for a while first?”  
“Sure.” Jess stood, sucked her bottom lip and looked away. “My bunk is closer than the Falcon, if you like--”  
“Please,” Rey stood up, much steadier already. Jess met her open gaze and laughed a little nervously. 

Jess led the way, Rey followed close behind, firing off questions about the x-wing and comparing it with the Falcon. Jess paused outside her bunk room door.  
“Look, I don’t know what state it’ll be in. I share with two other blue squadron pilots and a technician. They’re on duty but…” She pushed open the door. Rey laughed.  
“I used to live in the stripped out shell of some imperial war machine. This is luxurious!”  
Jess felt her face burn with shame and couldn’t pinpoint why. Perhaps she should have known more about Rey’s past, perhaps she had insulted Rey. Perhaps she was moving too fast. Perhaps Rey did not want anything more than to nap on her own. But Rey took Jess’s hand and held her gaze. Jess responded to the unspoken invitation with a kiss.


End file.
